


What's Really Going On

by like-i-love-you (Iron_Sidhe)



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Sidhe/pseuds/like-i-love-you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal swears. Archie flinches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Really Going On

**Author's Note:**

> Previously published 12/18/09

“You’re just staring?” Archie was feeling very unsure and couldn’t bring himself to look directly at Neal.

“You just fucking kissed me.” Neal answered and Archie flinched ever so slightly at the swear.

“I’m not a kid.” He looked right at Neal, something that approximated defiantly - at least for Archie.

“You fucking flinch when I fucking swear.” Neal swore twice to prove his point. Both times he saw that tiny jerking motion from Archie.

“I’m I don’t I’m not...” Archie’s cheeks flushed pink and he stared at the ground.

“Oh fucking hell.” Neal stared at Archie’s reaction, the flinch that was actually a tiny shudder.

“Yeah” Archie said softly.

“Fuck me. Dave will fucking kill me kid. Fuck.” Neal could hardly believe he was saying no.

“Not a kid and I talked to Cook.” Archie answered. “He said he’d kill you if you hurt me, but then he said he’d kill me if I hurt you.”

“Well fuck. That changes everything.” Neal leaned in and kissed Archie. This was a whole different kettle of fish, nothing like Archie’s gentle press of lips only moments ago. Archie just reached out and held on.


End file.
